Running to Stand Still
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set immediately after the 100th episode. Angela finds out what has been going on. Can she fix things? Is there anything that can be done? Angela/Hodgins ?Booth/Brennan
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bones. Bones is owned by Fox Television and Kathy Reichs. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Running to Stand Still**

**Chapter 1: Moving On.**

Brennan sat in her apartment. It was approaching midnight as she drank the coffee she had made when she arrived home. It had been a hell of a day and it was still far from over. The physical exhaustion was overwhelming but she knew the way her mind was reeling that sleep would not be easy to find. She closed her eyes, cursing whatever had made her think it had been a good idea to tell Sweets everything. She couldn't get the image of Booth stood in front of her declaring that she was the one. The tears came easily as she realised what she had thrown away. The coffee now cold and forgotten as Brennan let the tears fall. _Why did he say he loves me? Why did he have to spoil everything? _Brennan buried her head in the cushions as the tears fell.

Xxxxx

Across town Booth sat in the bar drinking and trying to forget the last few hours had ever happened. He loved Temperance Brennan. It was as simple and crazy as that. He had told her he would move on; that he would find someone who loved him the way he loved her. He knew that was a lie. The moment it had passed his lips he knew that he would never find another woman like her. It didn't matter where he went or how long he lived, she was the one. Drinking alone had never been his style. It reminded him too much of his alcoholic father and his drink driving brother but he sat at the bar alone with only his beer for company. He sighed as he signalled the bar man across, not noticing Angela perch herself on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey Booth" she smiled as the bar man approached.

"Angela. What are you doing here?" he signalled for the barman to refill their glasses.

"Oh you know. The night is young. And so am I" she smiled as Booth raised his eyebrows. Angela looked slightly sheepish.

"Well if you must know Mr FBI Sweets called me. He's worried about you. When I called your place and there was no answer I called Bren. She didn't want to talk either so I came looking for you. And good job I did my friend because you look terrible" Angela smiled as Booth glared in his drink.

"Thanks Ang, but I'm fine." he lied. He found he was doing that a lot tonight.

"Yeah, drinking alone does not look like fine to me" she rested a hand on his arm as he finally looked at her.

"Ang" he held her gaze as Angela finally understood.

"Oh my God. You finally told her. I'm guessing it did not go well." he nodded once before turning back to his drink.

"And tomorrow morning I have to walk back in to the Jeffersonian and carry on as normal. I don't think I can Angela. I really don't think I can" he daren't look at her in case she saw what he was really feeling. Instead he continued to glare at his beer.

"Brennan is my best friend Booth. I love her dearly but she can be such an idiot." Angela drank her drink as Booth continued to glare in to his glass.

"She gets scared when you back her in to a corner. Every man she has ever let get near her has destroyed her. Her Dad, Russ, Zack, Michael - even that dumbass friend of yours. I know he was cute but still a dumb ass" Angela downed the rest of her drink in one. "So, you are going to get in a cab. You are going home and we will see you 8 am sharp at the Jeffersonian Institute of Anthropological Science. Don't give up because she ran the first time."

Angela jumped off the bar stool pulling Booth to his feet as she did so. "Angela don't do this" he was exhausted and had no will to fight with any other women in his life.

"Don't do what? Make sure you get home before you end up in an alcoholic coma. Come on lets find a cab" she pulled him to the exit of the bar, determined to get him home and try to get her best friend to see what was in front of her before it destroyed not only her and the man in front of her but the team she loved as well.

**author's note. My first Bones fic. I usually write stories based on UK dramas like Spooks, Ashes to Ashes and Law and Order UK. This is my first attempt at an American based story. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Bones Please see previous chapters. Bones and the X-files are owned by Fox, Kathy Reichs and Chris Carter&Ten Thirteen (this isn't a crossover fic I promise!)**

Chapter 2: Morning after the Night Before

Jack sat at his work station studying evidence from the latest skeleton to be brought to the Jeffersonian. The team had been working on the murder investigation for over a week. The identification of the victim had been more difficult than usual, owing to the lack of skull when the rest of the body had been found. Jack was glad that all the bones were now accounted for so that the team could identify the body and ultimately bring a sense of closure to the family. He knew Booth would be along later to collect the findings. He was focused solely on the microscope as Angela walked up to him. He could hear her heels clicking against the floor as she approached.

"Hi Ang" he smiled without removing his eye from the microscope

"Hey Hodgins" she leant against the table as she waited for him to look at her.

"You seen Brennan this morning?" she waited for a response as he shook his head.

"No, not yet. She may be in Cam's office but don't know. Why?" he was suddenly interested. It seemed his ex had gossip. If there was one thing Jack loved, aside from Angela Montenegro and conspiracy theories it was gossip. "Oh no reason" she smiled at Jack's sudden interest. "I just have a face to put to the skull that's all. Oh and if you see her tell her that her Knight in FBI issue armour is not going to be here until later. The state he was in last night I doubt he'll be here at all." she smiled sweetly at Jack before turning and walking across to the office. Jack was amazed and went to call out after her as Cam approached.

"Jack! Jack!" she watched the entomologist stare as Angela walked away. "Dr Hodgins!" she snapped her fingers as he finally realised his boss was there.

"The particulates?" she waited as Jack continued to look blankly at the pathologist.

"Huh?" Jack replied "Oh ah yes, the sandstone. Not much that can help us with our victim. Generic building sand, found in most builders yards across the US and probably Europe too." he shrugged as Camille folded her arms. She had a feeling she really didn't want to know what had got in to the team's artist and forensic entomologist today. The whole team knew Jack was still in love with Angela, it was just a matter of time until Jack and Angela realised it and got back together but Camille was aware of the distraction they had provided each other when they were together. She didn't need them to be distracted now. There was also the problem created by Temperance Brennan, who had yet to arrive at work. It was unheard of for her to be late and Cam was beginning to get worried. Deciding that if there was no sign of Brennan in the next hour she'd ring Booth she walked across to her office ready to talk to Daisy the current intern that was trying to fill Zack's shoes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan stared in the mirror, her tired reflection the only evidence that she had spent most of the night in tears. Pulling her hair in to a ponytail she decided that she had to get to work. Forensic Anthropology was the only thing in her life that had never let her down. It didn't try to change things when she wasn't ready or expecting it. Cold, hard facts were what she could rely on. No emotion, no feelings just the science in front of her. Science always had the answers, you just had to know where to look. Temperance Brennan knew where to look. Picking up her hand bag she left the house.

Xxxxxxxx

Booth had been in his office at the FBI since 7 am. He knew Angela had said she would be expecting him at 8 am sharp but as the clock ticked past 9 am he couldn't force himself to make the short journey to the Jeffersonian Institute. Normally he couldn't wait to get there, to bound up the few steps to the examination platform and begin teasing his Bones. But that was the problem, she wasn't his Bones and she never would be. She had made that quite plain the night before and however much it had hurt Booth felt he had to respect that. The last thing he had wanted was to scare her, he cursed Sweets for forcing him to face up to feelings that he had long kept hidden. The last time he had hurt her this badly he hadn't seen her for a year. He had ended up bribing a friend in Homeland Security to arrest her on her return to the US. He knew Angela had thought that had been romantic. Bones did not. But it had kick started their relationship again and for that reason only Booth knew he could never regret it. He glared at the phone on his desk at it rang. He considered ignoring it but the persistant ringing was getting annoying and would only alert fellow FBI agents if he didnt answer it. Sometimes he envied the partnership that had the basement office. Sometimes being the FBI's most unwanted seemed to have advantages.

"Booth" he snapped in to the phone

"Is there a clock in your office? Do they not teach you to tell the time in FBI school?" Angela chided as she walked around her office cell phone in hand.

"Sorry Angela. Time got away from me." he lied. He knew Angela was aware that he was lying but he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. He had a feeling he would be spending alot of time in the Confession Box this week.

"Well, get over here." She sounded worried

"Angela is there something wrong?" he heard Angela sigh as he stood up knowing that sooner or later he would have to leave and head across to the Jeffersonian. At least Angela was still talking to him.

"Oh, honey" Angela paused "Look, just get here and I'll explain everything" she looked up to see Cam and Jack in the doorway of her office.

"It's Bones isn't it? Something has happened to her" he was panicking. He always had a sixth sense when it came to the anthropologist. He felt sick as he waited for Angela to reply.

"Booth, please just get over here" she hung up the phone as Jack crossed the small gap between the door way and the desk before pulling Angela in to his arms.

xxxxxxxxx

Brennan knew she was late for work. It had never happened before, but she was dreading the look on Booth's face when he finally met with her. She knew she would have to explain the findings of Cam's postmortem report and the histological and anthropological discoveries in relation to their victim. Pulling the car out in to the main flow of traffic she also didn't relish Cam's lecture on punctuality. She had seen Jack on the recieving end of it a few times. Then there was Daisy to deal with. The girl meant well and was gifted in her work but the constant cheeriness did grate somewhat. In all Brennan was not looking forward to her working day. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced since El Salvidor. She shuddered at the memory as the 4x4 in front of her slammed on its breaks as a juggernaught slammed in to the side of Brennan's car. The last thing she heard was the screams of pedestrians as her world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok" Booth walked in to the Jeffersonian to see Daisy crying in the corner. He thought Brennan or Cam had yelled at her again and couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman. "I'm here" he stretched out his arms to see Angela walk towards him. Jack and Cam were also stood on the platform. They looked like they were about to leave.

"Thank God" Cam breathed "We were about to leave without you" she walked towards the main entrance as Booth frowned in confusion.

"Leave? Where are we going? Camille?" he turned as Angela pulled her tissue out of her purse and wiped her eyes.

"Booth sit down. Please" Angela looked like she was on the verge of tears as she crossed to the stairs and sat on the top one. Booth followed her as she nodded towards Cam and Jack.

"I need to talk to Booth. You two wait for me in the car. Daisy call Sweets and have him meet us there" Daisy nodded, grateful that Angela had given her something constructive to do.

"Angela" the warning tone in Booth's tone caused her to draw breath. He held her gaze as she spoke.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone." she took another breath to steady herself, turning the ring on her right hand she closed her eyes as Booth waited.

"Brennan was late for work. She is never ever late for work. I mean her father was in court on murder charges and she never late for work. But today she was late. I thought it was because of you know, last night." Booth nodded as he waited for her to get to the point. "Just before I called you Cam got a call from the hospital. They tried getting hold of you. You are her 'in case of emergency' but they couldn't get hold of you." The tears were now back and Angela blinked. Booth squeezed her hand.

"Angela, why were the hospital looking for me?" he tried his best to stop the panic rising.

"There was a car crash. She's at the hospital. A big truck hit her car. Side impact. She's in surgery, we need to get there Booth" he nodded and stood as Angela got to her feet.

"Right. Ah, well what are we doing here. Angela, c'mon" he walked towards the entrance as Daisy rejoined them. The team were all headed towards the hospital, although none of them knew exactly what had become of their forensic anthropologist.

**author's note: Let me know what you think. If it's too anglicised sorry but it's my first attempt at writing American. Should I continue? More romance and Angela may get to matchmake next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, see previous chapters**

**Awareness**

Brennan could hear everyone talking around here. The voices sounded far away but she knew Angela was upset. She couldn't tell why. There was a voice she didn't recognise but it was too exhausting to even consider opening her eyes.

"So the surgery went ok? Really?" Angela asked the young doctor as she sat on the plastic chair next to Brennan's bed. The doctor was roughly the same age as Wendell. Angela couldn't help but wonder how someone so young could have such responsibility. She stood and held on to Booth's arm. There was hope at last that Brennan would survive this. Angela had seen Booth practically disintegrate since she had told him about the accident.

"Yes it did" he smiled "The accident resulted in some pretty nasty injuries but Ms Brennan has done so well because she was in such good shape before the accident" Angela nodded as he spoke, she couldn't help the smile that slowly began to form.

"Dr Brennan, she's Dr Brennan not Miss" Booth corrected. The entire time he had been in the room his eyes had never strayed from the bruises on Brennan's face. Her hair was covered with a bandage while her right arm was in a cast.

"Sorry." the young doctor looked suitably sheepish "Dr Brennan has sustained a wound to her head, but a CT scan showed no neuro-surgical injury. She has a fracture in her right humerous, her spleen was damaged and she has a wound in her right thigh. We have sutured the wounds and pinned the bone in her arm back together. All she needs to do now is wake up. We have reduced the sedation, so a familiar voice may help" he smiled at Angela as he walked away. "Keep talking to her, she may respond to the voices of people she loves" Angela thanked the young doctor as she turned to address Brennan.

"You hear that Sweetie? You just got to wake up and we can take you home" There was no response from Brennan as Angela sighed. A quick look at Booth took Angela by surprise. The normally tough FBI agent was on the verge of tears as he looked anywhere but at either woman in the room.

"Booth?" Angela waited. She knew he was in love with her best friend but she had never realised he would break down if something happened to her. Angela stood and crossed the room.

"Hey, ah I'll go and tell the others. I know Cam was looking for Max and Russ." He turned, determined to get out of the hospital room. A few months earlier he had been in Brennan's position, waiting for him to wake from his coma. He didn't think he was strong enough to just sit and wait. He didn't think for a moment he was as strong as Brennan.

"No" Angela rested a hand on his arm. "You stay, I'll go. She's going to need you when she wakes up." Angela left the room before Booth had the chance to stop her. Running a hand through his hair he returned to Brennan's bedside.

"Ok Bones. Any time you want to wake up is good with me" he touched her hand as he spoke, praying that she would open her eyes and tell him off for going all Alpha Male on him. His heart almost broke when she continued to lay there apparently unaware that he was even in the room.

Xxxxxxxx

Angela closed the room door behind her and leant against it. It had been a strange couple of days. Fighting to hold the tears at bay she saw Jack walk towards her as she pushed herself away from the door.

"Hi" she tried to smile as Jack approached

"How is she?" he felt the familiar flip flop of his stomach as Angela briefly closed her eyes.

"Not great. A few broken bones. Her spleen is damaged. Booth is with her. The say she just needs to wake up" Angela wrapped her arms around her waist as Jack stood in front of her. The tears she had been fighting to control run out as Jack pulled her in to his arms.

"It's Brennan" he smoothed his hand over Angela's back. "She'll be fine" Jack hoped he could convince Angela when he wasn't so sure himself.

"Did you find Max and Russ?" Angela pulled back and rubbed a hand over her tear stained face.

"Cam and Sweets are chasing a few leads. The truck driver has been charged with drunk driving" Jack watched as Angela sighed. "He was three times the limit, should never have been in the truck" Jack was livid; to him wild and improbable theories were much easier to cope with than one person's stupidity. Angela sighed as jack continued to rant. "Cam said they charged the driver with DUI. Should be charged with attempted murder". Jack really wanted to punch something. His friend was in hospital and Angela was worried and upset. The worst thing was there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hodgins?" Angela disturbed Jack from his thoughts. "Take me back to the Jeffersonian. There's nothing we can do here. Booth knows where I am, but I guess he needs a little time alone with Bren" Jack nodded as Angela took his hand. Under the circumstances Jack knew there was nothing to be read in to it but he couldn't help but hope that maybe just maybe Angela still felt the same way as he did.

"Jeffersonian it is" he squeezed her hand and smiled as they walked out of the hospital.

Xxxxxxxx

Cam had just made one of the most difficult phone calls of her life. She had never really got on with Max Keenan, but as Brennan's friend and employer she knew that it was her responsibility to track Max and Russ down. There was no way she could expect Booth or Angela to do it. Booth was practically catatonic with shock while Angela was far too emotional. Yet again it was left to Camille Saroyan to be the grown up. Replacing the phone back on her desk she heard Angela's high heels click on the polished floor out side of her office.

"Hi Angela" she smiled as the artist walked in to her office "Any news?" she smiled slightly as Angela sat on the sofa.

"I found Max, he's going to talk to Russ and see if he can get here. How's Booth?" she knew her friend would take Brennan's condition badly. It had seemed that only Brennan was unaware of how much he was in love with her.

"Not good. Look I think I have an identity for our victim. If it's ok with you I'm going to focus on the case. I need to focus on something I can do something about. Something positive. You know?" Angela sighed. She knew the victim's family would be relying on them to find them and return their loved one, as well as find the murderer. She didn't know how Booth and Brennan could speak to the families and not leave their place in tears. She knew she could not do it. Jack had always said she felt too much, too deeply. Cam nodded; the case still had to be solved regardless of what was going on at the Jeffersonian.

Xxxxxx

Booth was staring at Brennan as she remained motionless in the bed. He had continued to ramble on and on about the case they had worked on, how Angela had found a face to match the skull of the young man they had found. The family of the young man at least had an explanation of what had befallen their son. At least they could have some peace now, which Booth slightly envied. Right now he couldn't even imagine feeling peaceful again. He sighed as he rested his hand over Brennan's in the bed. Another five minutes of talking about Parker he had no idea how to go on, it was difficult holding a one sided conversation.

"Oh Bones" he squeezed her hand "I know I tell you to rest more, kick back and not do so much, but this is taking things to extremes"

Brennan was aware Booth was talking to her, he sounded upset as if he was trying not to cry. The pain in her arm was now out weighing the need for sleep. She twitched her fingers, trying to get some feeling back in to them. They moved but the pain shot through her arm. If she could just open her eyes she could get some pain killers. Booth squeezed her hand again and she visibly flinched.

"Bones?" he swallowed as he stood. She had moved, Bones had definitely moved. He hit the nurse call button as he called her name.

"Umm" Temperance opened her eyes. Her mouth was dry as she tried to answer Booth. If she could speak she could get him to shut up. He was giving her a head ache.

"Bones" he sat back down and pulled his chair closer to the bed.

"Booth" she sighed as the nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Temperance" the nurse smiled as she walked in to the room "You finally decided to join us" she set about reading the monitors that were attached to Temperance recording pulse and blood pressure. "Everything looks fine, the doctors will be around later, you just rest" the nurse smiled before leaving Booth and Brennan alone.

"Hi" Booth smiled as Brennan stared at him.

"Hi" she smiled slightly. "How long have I been here?" Brennan had no recollection of the accident. All she knew was her arm and abdomen hurt and it felt like a small army was setting off explosions in her head.

"Not long, there was an accident. You're going to be fine" Booth smiled. He felt as if he could finally breathe again, that somehow the world was lighter.

"Hurts" she sighed as Booth held her hand. Now she was awake he was nervous she would remember the argument outside Sweets' office the night before.

"I was late for work I am never late for work" she frowned. The memory was hazy but it was there.

"You were driving and a truck hit you. The car is a write off" Booth looked at their hands, wondering why she couldn't see how perfect they were together. Her hand fit in his exactly, as if it was made to be there.

"Poor Sweets. We promised him we'd talk about how we met, about how well we work together and then I end up in a car accident. We didn't even get to go to the diner" Brennan sighed. She had wanted to avoid Sweets' session but she really had wanted to spend time with Booth outside of work. They hadn't been to the diner after work for so long. Booth ran a hand over his eyes.

"You don't remember talking to Sweets?" he sighed as she shook her head. If she couldn't remember talking about the case where they met, how Sweets had sat there in shock as he told him that they had kissed once and that he had ruined it then she would never be able to remember that he had told her how he felt. That he had said he loved her. Booth felt his heart break again, at least if she had remembered then there was a chance she would say she was wrong and that they could make a go of things. Brennan watched as her partner seemed to close off from her, she knew the look. He was hurt and trying not to show it. She cursed her head when she couldn't remember.

"The brain is a strange entity Booth. I think if a memory is important, once the brain recovers from a trauma it can recall memory the person had lost. You never know, I might just remember" Booth smiled as Booth squeezed his hand and smiled.

**author's note : Will Bones remember? Please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer See previous**

**Home**

Brennan stared in the hospital mirror glad to be going home soon but concerned that her memory still wasn't back. She knew she had bought coffee with Booth the day before the accident. They had been discussing the book Sweets had written about them. She remembered telling Booth that the conclusion was flawed as he had the wrong information. They had met just over a year before the case where they had ended up as partners. She had thought it was important to set the record straight. Booth had thought that they shouldn't disillusion the kid. Then things went hazy. She knew she had eaten lunch with Angela who had been worried about Jack. It was clear the forensic artist still had feelings for the bug guy but she didn't know what to do, then there had been reports to be written and a phone call from her editor. She couldn't remember the details of the conversation. Glaring at her arm which was still in a plaster cast she cursed as the skin beneath it began to itch. The only saving grace was Booth. He would be there within the hour to take her home.

Xxxxxxxx

Booth sat in the SUV outside the hospital entrance. He was happy to be taking Brennan home but was concerned that she didn't remember the conversation. He sighed as he thought about it. It had been him that had talked about crossing the line and how they never could. Then he had changed the goal posts. Of course she had reacted badly. Sudden change always upset her, it always had. When Zack had been arrested, when her father had suddenly been thrown back in to her life after fifteen years she had panicked. He should have known. Resting his forehead on the steering wheel he decided that he had to treat this as a second chance. He could wait to see if she remembered that he was in love with her or he could let her know. He prayed for a moment that when he saw her he would make the right decision. He didn't trust himself not to open his mouth and put his foot in it straight away. Sighing heavily he opened the door of the car and made his way to the ward.

Xxxxxxxxx

Brennan had been ready to go home since the moment she had woken up. She ached all over and hated the cast on her arm but she was keen to get to her own apartment. She smiled at the thought of sleeping in her own bed. If she could get Booth to drop her at the Jeffersonian she knew she'd be ok. It frustrated her that she could remember the entire layout of her office but nothing about an entire evening. Why had she been late for work? She was never late. The thought niggled at the back of her head as the door to her room creaked open.

"Hi Bones" Booth smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yes" Brennan smiled. The way Booth looked at her triggered a memory. But Brennan couldn't be sure it was a real memory. Instead she nodded as she let Booth pick up her bag and followed him out of the room towards the car.

Xxxxxxxxx

Angela was over the moon. She stood in Brennan's apartment surveying her handiwork. Brennan had been in hospital for over a week but the way Angela had cleaned and decorated her apartment it could have been a month. There were fresh flowers and a Welcome Home card on the coffee table. The place looked sparkling clean as Angela decided to leave the place before Brennan and Booth arrived back. She hoped that Brennan had remembered what Booth had told her before the accident and that her two best friends could work something out. Smiling as she pulled on her jacket she wrote Brennan a note.

'Sweetie, there's fresh food in the fridge. Make sure you eat something. Do not come in to work. We love you. Angela xx'

Smiling she placed the note in front of the vase of flowers before leaving the apartment. She hoped that she took the hint. Even though Temperance Brennan PhD, Msc was the most intelligent woman she had ever met she could be incredibly stupid at times. Angela checked her handiwork one more time before locking the door on her way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take me to the Jeffersonian" Brennan stared out of the car window as Booth drove

"Not a chance" Booth smiled.

"Booth" she rolled her eyes as he continued to drive, turning past the exit to the Jeffersonian. "I need to run by there and pick some things up!" she turned in her seat wincing as her arm ached.

"Tell me what you need and I'll fetch it later" he was not going to let her win this argument. She glared as she turned back to the window.

"You wouldn't know where it was"

"Angela would. She'd help me find it" Brennan was beat and she knew it. Closing her eyes briefly she continued to watch the cars speed past. She couldn't shake the feeling that whatever she had forgotten was very important. Booth gripped the wheel a little tighter as they drove through the busy streets.

"Why didn't we go to see Sweets?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Booth turned the car left as he glared.

"We did" He waited at the lights. "We saw Sweets"

Booth knew this could be the start of a breakthrough. That she was beginning to remember details. He worried that she'd react badly if he told her what they had talked about with the young psychologist and how the conversation had turned out after they had left.

Brennan nodded. She remembered that she had been crying but she didn't know why. Booth pulled the car in to a parking space just outside Brennan's apartment building.

"Why was I crying Booth?" Booth took a deep breath; it really was now or never.

**author's note More soon! thanks for the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer ; See previous**_

_**Honesty?**_

Booth was dumbstruck. He had no idea how to answer her. It was wonderful that her memory seemed to be returning but Booth really didn't know what to say to her. Brennan stared as Booth took his time in answering. Honesty had to be the best policy.

"Ah, you were a little upset" He answered truthfully. Brennan raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"We had a few cross words. It got a little bit emotional" He watched as Brennan undid her seatbelt. She knew that Booth was trying to let her remember her argument on her own, rather that tell her out right.

"Booth" she watched as his face visibly darkened. "Whatever it was we argued about. It can't be worse than usual. We argue all the time, I see no reason why we would argue to the point where we were both in tears. You were crying too. I remember that. I just can't remember why" She held his gaze as he nodded.

"Yes I cried too. Look, lets get you inside" he smiled as he jumped out of the SUV. He prayed that when she did remember she thought kindly of him, even if she continued to maintain that they could only be friends. Brennan nodded once before jumping out of the car to follow him to the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela sat in her office at the Jeffersonian. She was glad the case had finally come to an end. The body of the young man had been identified and returned to his family for burial. The killer had been caught and would soon face trial. Sighing she smiled as Jack entered the office.

"Hey Ange" he smiled as he sat down on the edge of her sofa.

"Hodgins" She smiled "Hey why are you so happy?"

"Oh you know. We finished the case. Brennan is out of hospital." He shrugged "Ah Ange, you wanna get a drink? Something to eat maybe?" He actually looked nervous. Angela couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Sure" She grabbed her purse as Jack stood.

"Diner ok?" He smiled as Angela nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan was confused. She didn't think Booth would ever say anything to her that would be so upsetting that they both ended up in tears. She pushed her apartment door open to reveal the flowers and cards left by her friends. She smiled as she read the card from Angela. It really was sweet of her to clean the apartment and bring the flowers. She read the cards from Jack, Cam and Daisy before sitting down on her sofa. Booth stood awkwardly in the door way. He was still recovering from Brennan's out burst as they parked the car.

"Sit down Booth" she couldn't understand why he appeared to be nervous around her. He was never awkward or nervous around any woman usually. Booth sighed as he took a seat in front of her, on the battered old leather chair.

"Ah Bones. You ok now? You need anything? I could ah I could ring Angela. Ask her to come over maybe?" He knew he was beginning to ramble but he didn't know what to do. Brennan looked disappointed.

"No. Don't disturb her. I'm fine." She smiled as Booth stood. He ran a tired hand over his face as he walked towards the door.

"Ok. I'll let you rest" he smiled as he rested a hand on the door. Brennan knew he meant well, she did feel tired but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something from her. She didn't like it. Standing she smiled back before a wave of nausea hit her, knocking her from her feet. Suddenly she was back there, outside Sweet's office with Booth crying in front of her.

Booth saw her crumple back on to the sofa. He was there in seconds intending to catch her as she fell. His heart broke a little as a single tear fell from her eye. Staring directly at Booth he paled as she remembered. Her voice little more than a whisper.

"You love me"

**author's note. Short chapter this time. Let me know what you think. More soon x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Caught**Booth stared at Brennan. He felt like the rabbit in the headlights. She had remembered. It had taken almost a whole week but she had remembered. He didn't realise he was holding his breath as Brennan stared at him as if he were a specimen of bone on her examination table.

"You love me. That's what you said" Brennan spoke quietly as if she was unsure that she had actually remembered the conversation rather than wished it in to existence. She held his gaze as she spoke. Booth felt as if the entire room was smaller. That Brennan and himself were the only people left of the planet. She was waiting for an answer although she knew she hadn't asked a question.

"Ah" Booth felt his throat constrict as he knew he would have to say something. Brennan was waiting. As the seconds passed he could see she was beginning to doubt herself.

"Bones" He tried to smile. "You remembered something" He knew it was lame but he didn't know what else he could say. She nodded slightly as he spoke. He was still stood in her doorway but hadn't bolted. She took this for a good sign.

"I did" She wanted to cry again. What if she had got it wrong? She felt slightly sick. Booth was her closest friend, what if he hadn't meant it that way. Defiantly she stared at him. She was determined not to cry in front of him again, despite the conversation she had started and the pain in her arm.

"I am beginning to remember more and more each day." He smiled as she spoke. It was beginning to become clear that he would not be the driving force in this conversation.

"Look, ah Bones" He ran a hand through his dark hair. He didn't want to upset her but he really wasn't sure if she was ready for this conversation. He was certain he wasn't. "You have had a rough few days. Look, get some rest. Is there anything you need?" He closed his eyes briefly as Brennan spoke.

"Yes Booth" she took a step towards him "There is something I need" Her gaze never left his eyes as she crossed the room towards him.

"I need the truth, about what happened after we left Sweets' office. Talk to me, please"

Booth knew there was no way he could refuse this woman anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was hunched over his microscope as Daisy wittered on and on about how wonderful her Lancelot was. Initially it was quite endearing but now Jack was secretly praying one of the Illuminati was on the way to rescue him from the young anthropology student. It was days like this he missed Zack. Instead he tried to focus on the soil sample in front of him.

"So are you really going over the Lance's place to watch Avatar on DVD again?" Daisy leant on the table. "I know it's a great movie but do you guys really need to see it again?" Daisy propped her head on one hand as she spoke.

"A great movie? An outstanding movie! Do you know how many Oscars it won? Look Wendell, Booth and I agreed we'd go to Sweet's place to watch the movie. I don't know what the big deal is" He finally looked up from his microscope to see Cam and Angela smiling at him.

"Honey" Angela addressed Daisy as if she were a younger sister "Guys are creatures we were never meant to understand. I mean why would we want to? But let the guys have their movie night. Come out with us" Cam shot Angela a look as she spoke.

"Really?" Daisy's face immediately lit up.

"Really" Angela nodded. "Look I need as many people there as possible if we are going to get a plan together. And trust me men will always obsess about science fiction, sport and beer. We should just leave them to it" She smiled as Cam folded her arms. It was clear the pathologist understood every word Angela had said even if Daisy didn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Bones." Booth finally crossed to the sofa. She sat next to him. This was awful. They had always been able to talk about everything, even the most personal of subjects, so why was this so difficult? Brennan folded her hands in her lap as Booth leant forwards with his head in his hands.

"I remember buying coffee with you at lunch time. I remember talking you out of ditching Sweets to go to the Diner. I also remember us walking out of Sweets' office. What I don't remember is why you told me you loved me or why I cried Booth." Her voice was almost a whisper as she spoke.

"Yeah that's right." He sighed "Look I am sorry I made you cry. I never would try to upset you. You know that right?" Booth braved a look at her as he spoke.

"I know" she smiled slightly as he returned his stare to the floor.

"I told you I loved you because I did" His voice was shaking as Brennan turned away. He realised his mistake as she turned her face away. He's used the past tense rather that the present. He sighed. Didn't she realise this was just as difficult for him to say the second time around. He felt as if the last week or so hadn't happened that all this time he had been running to stand still. Brennan brushed her good hand over her eyes as Booth reached out and caught it in his larger palm.

"And I still do" his voice was quieter this time as he braved a glance at Brennan.

"Booth" Brennan whispered as he held her hand "What about the line? You said colleagues should never become close. Its too dangerous. The FBI would stop us working together. I would never want to stop working with you." She stared at their entwined hands.

"Yeah I wish I had never said that" He sounded more confident now. He sighed "They couldn't technically stop us working together. I'm FBI I know but you are a scientist we load from the Jeffersonian, not FBI." He mirrored the smile she wore as tears continued to stream down her face.

"There is nothing to stop us then. Not as far as work is concerned" Brennan was processing the information. Booth just knew that the anthropologist was thinking about the issue from every angle rather than feeling and emotion. It hurt her too much to think with her heart rather than her head. Booth knew if he even suggested going with what her heart told her she'd retort that it was a muscle and couldn't tell anyone anything.

"No there isn't. The only thing stopping us is you Bones." He prayed that he hadn't just screwed up with his last statement. Brennan nodded as she squeezed his hand.

"I see." She nodded, deep in thought. "But, what if I don't want to stop us?" Her eyes met his, still shining with tears as he smiled.

**Author's note:Thanks for the reviews. 1 more chapter to go**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Still not mine. They belong to Fox Television and Kathy Reichs. **

**Good Intentions**

Brennan couldn't help but smile as Booth looked at her. It was as if her last words had changed everything. He paused for a moment before he spoke. A goofy smile began to spread across his face.

"What? You said we could never be more than we are now" He knew he was on dangerous ground. Brennan's memory was just beginning to return. He didn't want to push her farther than he should. Brennan stared at the floor as she absorbed his words.

"People leave Booth. I know you say you never would. But you don't know that. My parents, Russ, Michael. Even Sully they all left. People do. I love them and then they go. Even Zack. Even he left in the end" The last part of her statement was chocked with tears as Booth reached out and took her hand in his.

"I know. I can't promise something won't happen. You may even get sick of me" He tried to lighten the mood as her eyes widened. She pulled her hand back from his.

"Booth" Her voice took on the warning tone that suggested the teasing had gone too far. "You did leave once, you died Booth. You actually died."

"I apologised for that Bones. You know I asked for you to be told I was undercover" Booth couldn't believe she had dragged this up again. Of everything she had forgot it was that she remembered.

"I know. But it nearly killed me too Booth" Her voice was barely as whisper as she turned to face him. "I couldn't live through that again Booth. I really couldn't." Booth reached up to push a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Brennan closed her eyes as she could feel his breath on her face. He hadn't realised he was so close to her. He knew then if he leant forward slightly more he'd be kissing her. Sighing he went to remove his hand as her good hand came up to stop him.

"I won't leave you again Bones. While there is breathe in my body I will do everything in my power to be with you. Always" Booth whispered as Brennan closed the gap between them. Booth froze for a second as he realised what was happening. The woman he loved was kissing him. Before his brain could register everything that was going on he was kissing her back. They only broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela sat on the floor of Cam's living room. A can of beer by her side. Michelle was out with friends from High School. Cam worried about her but was glad that the girls had decided to visit. Daisy sat on the couch behind Angela as Cam put a DVD in the player.

"An Officer and A Gentleman" Angela read the box "A classic"

"Yeah I love this film" Daisy smiled broadly as she watched the older women relax

"Me too" Cam smiled. Daisy was hyperactive but a sweet girl. She couldn't help but like her. She still had reservations about putting her on the stand in Court but she was learning. Cam settled back on the couch as Angela ate her pop corn.

"Yeah it reminds me of Booth and Dr Brennan" Daisy smiled as both Angela and Cam spun to face her.

"What?" Angela raised her eyebrows laughing slightly as the younger woman looked crestfallen.

"Well he loves her right? I mean in the movie? Richard Gere loves the girl in the factory and would do anything for her. Like Booth. It is sooo obvious!" Daisy was warming to her theme.

"We all know Booth loves Brennan" Angela smiled

"Apart from Dr Brennan" Cam smiled as Daisy nodded.

"Yeah. I know, how many doctorates does the woman have and she still can't see what is in front of her?" Daisy knew she sounded disrespectful but didn't care.

"So, what do you suggest Daisy? We try to match make them?" Cam almost laughed until she saw both Daisy and Angela were deadly serious about it.

"No" Cam shook her head "No don't look at me like that. We couldn't. Could we?" Cam sighed as Daisy squealed.

"I know Brennan. I also know Booth. If they even think we are up to something then they're likely to head off to opposite directions of the Earth." Cam smiled as Angela drank her beer.

"Just leave the details to me" The forensic artist smiled as Cam began to worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Wendell and Sweets were sat in the living room at Sweets' apartment. The DVD forgotten on the coffee table as Sweets handed Jack a beer.

"Wonder what the girls are doing" Jack sighed as he accepted the drink.

"Watching some chick flick I bet" Wendell shook his head. It still surprised him that Jack had remained friends with him after everything with Angela and the pregnancy scare. Jack nodded.

"Thought Booth was joining us tonight" He sighed "And Nigel Murray" Sweets shrugged in response.

"Yeah, Booth said he was going to be here. I guess he got caught up with something" Sweets picked up the DVD box.

"Or got a better offer" Jack sat back on the couch as the film began to load.

"I hope so; I really hope Dr Brennan and Booth sort things out. It's insane the amount of damage they are doing to each other from a psychological point of view by denying their feelings for each other." Sweets shook his head as Wendell pulled a face.

"Just watch the movie man" Jack laughed as Sweets began launch in to a whole theory why denying emotions and chemistry could cause long term mental health problems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did they know that across town the very couple they were worried about were more than capable of addressing their feelings. It was how they could keep that separate from the rest of the team that worried Brennan as she watched the man she was in love with sleep as she laid across her sofa in his arms.

**authors note Thanks for the reviews. This is probably my first and last Bones fic. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
